Scream: Incident in Westchester County
by MarcusRomeroFanHorror
Summary: In Northern Westchester County, NY State someone has taken their love of the Scream movies too far. As the gruesome murders take place, a young mother must be on her guard at all costs, as the killer targets her family and friends. Is the killer a former friend of hers or is the killer someone who betrayed her in the past?
1. Chapter 1

SCREAM:Incident in Westchester County

Chapter 1 - Part 1 : Now... the fun starts...

" Jelema, are you okay?" Heather said to her friend, anxiously awaiting her arrival. "Yeah, Heather be home in a bit" The Latina said. Heather was home alone, on a humid Saturday night. The busty, overweight mother was sweating bullets. Her T shirt wet from her persperation. As she watched tv, the thirtysomething heard a small thump in the back of her house. "Hello?" she called out confused, her husband was not supposed to be home for another few hours. The rainbow haired woman ignored it and went back to watching tv. the heavyset woman jumped ten feet into the air when she heard another thump, this time much louder then before. Suddenly, her smartphone rang. She picked it up 'unknown number' the screen read. "Hello?" "Hello, is this Heather McIlroy?" the voice on the other end said. "Yes, who is ths and why is your number blocked?" Heather asked. "For me to know, and for you to find out" the voice sounded eeriely similar to the voice in the Scream movies. "Yeah, okay Marcus, I know this is you so fuck you" "Do I sound like a 'Marcus' to you?" This sent a shiver down Heather's back and the hair on the back of her neck started to stand up. "Who is this?" She asked again. "You'll find out soon enough..." the voice said giggling. The rainbow haired girl looked at the phone 'call ended' Suddenly the door opens and shuts. Jelema walks into the living room, she sees Heather. "Hey, Heather what's up?" "I just got a call from some creep, who sounded like the killer from Scream. I don't know about you but I -" "Heather, don't worry about it, probably some prank call from some asshole.  
I have to go use the bathroom, I'll be right back" the brunette said. Heather started to watch tv, as she did she heard a loud crash in her bathroom. Heather arched her eyebrow. She got up, and walked bare foot to the wash room. "Jelema?" the heavyset woman knocked on the door. "Jelema are you okay?" She asked again. "Jelema, i'm coming in" Heather entered and what she saw made her almost gag. The heavyset woman saw her best friend with her throat cut, laying face down in a pool of blood, over her stood a tall but large man, with a black pull over cloak and a white Ghostface mask. The dastardly killer looked at her, tilted his head to the side. He then wiped the knife of the Latin girl's blood. Heather ran as fast as she could, reaching the front door, she picked up a baseball bat as the killer was running behind her. She swung but the killer had ducked and tackled her, Heather crashed into the adjacent wall. As the heavyset woman came out of her haze, she looked up at the killer. The killer held Heather down with a foot of his beige workman's boots, he then said "Welcome to a true horror film Ms. McIlroy... you've got the part" The killer raised his knife and stabbed Heather over and over until blood leaked out of her wounds as she groaned in pain. Knowing his work was done, he left out of the back like a thief in the night... 


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

Chapter 1 - Part 2

Alissa Prestina woke up to her alarm blaring. The trophy wife laid in her bed for just a few more moments, her surgically enhanced breasts rising and falling.  
She looked at her smartphone, which was on the dresser next to her. The sexy raven haired woman got up, naked when she realized it was her son, Nicolas first day of school. She put on her soft, flimsy cotton robe, and went to wake her 6 year old son up. Her nipples were rock hard, her robe brushing past them as she walked into her son's room. Nicolas was awake and alert, his mother was making him breakfast, when she noticed her husband left his wallet on the kitchen table. Alissa went to pick it up when suddenly her smartphone started to ring in her pocketbook, she picked it up unknown caller the screen read, the raven haired beauty arched her eyebrow, she answered. "Hello ?" "Hello... Alissa" the voice said "Marcus, really?! Scream" "I'm definitely not this 'Marcus' you speak of" the voice cooed. The sexy Italian woman started to get a bad feeling "Who is this ?" Alissa asked "For me to know, and for you to find out" the voice said taunting the young mother. "Who the fuck is this ?" she asked a little annoyed but getting more scared by the moment "A director... Heather and her friend have already got the good parts in my horror film" the voice said giggling Alissa's eyes started to bug out of her head "What did you just say ?" she said angrily "Heather and those tits of hers have a very good part in my film... Can't stop thinking about it. And those soft, lucious, silky feet of hers... Damn i'm turning myself on just thinking about it" the creepy voice said with a soft laugh.  
"You're a creep" Alissa said loudly, her voice breaking. "I've been called much worse" the voice shot back. "Listen to me, Alissa... YOU and your husband are next" click The Italian beauty looked at her phone call ended She looked over at her son, who was looking at a video on his tablet. "Honey..." Alissa heard her husband call, she looked over at him as he came up the stairs. "Have you seen my wallet ?" The raven haired woman pulled her husband out of the room "Baby, i got a call from some asshole who said he killed Heather and her friend" "WHAT ?!" Rob said in a loud voice "Call Heather right now" he said not believing his wife.

Alissa and Rob were driving up to Heather's house, tears in their eyes. There was a very heavy police presence in front as the couple saw bodybags being carted on a gurney by coroners. News 12 Westchester "Murder in Northern Westchester County as the bodies of a 39 year old mother of two and her family friend age 25 were found with multiple stab wounds in the older woman's home in Buchanan. The killer was caught on surveillance video on the street outside the home in an attire similar to the Scream movies. What's even more shocking about this is the police station is a few steps from the Buchanan police station. Anyone with information on this crime please call Westchester County Crime Stoppers at 1- 866 - 713 - 8145 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alissa was walking into the gas station on Albany Post Road in Montrose, when she bumped into Marcus Ross.  
"Marcus, how are you doing ?" the raven haired girl asked "Could be better, ya know ?" he answered back honestly. "Yeah, me too" she shot back After a brief conversation, the two went on their way. As Alissa was in the parking lot getting into her Audi, she noticed a car she'd seen before but couldn't place it. She looked at the car, a late model 2009 Toyota Camry for a few moments because she felt eyes on her from that car. She could not see who was in the driver's seat because of the glare of the early afternoon sun. The Toyota pulled away slowly and then sped past the Lyon's Pub Bar and Grill. "Fucking weirdo" the surgically enhanced female said to herself shaking her head.

[A few hours later]

Alissa was in her Audi driving to Pizza Hut to pick up dinner for her husband and child when she suddenly got a text message on her smartphone. As she stopped at the red light on Main Street in Peekskill, she pulled her phone out of her bag. It was Laura Stromboli, her old friend from her days as a bartender at Tasty Bistro in Buchanan. She read the text which was about the killings. Hey Lyss, b careful ppl think Marcus is the killer when u see him just say u cant talk becuz ur busy

Alissa put her phone back in her bag. She now saw the light was green, so she drove on. The raven haired girl started thinking about her conversation with Marcus...  
"Why was he wanting to talk so suddenly about Heather ?" she thought. Alissa was now in her house with her husband as their kid slept. "Babe, you don't really believe Marcus is the killer do you ?" Alissa said laughing. "I don't think so... I know so" Rob said angrily "Honey, you know Marcus is a fucking pussy, he does not hav- " "You don't fucking know that, Alissa!" the short but thick man interrupted her.  
"Honey, stay the fuck away from him, okay" Rob said loudly. "Okay, honey whatever you say" the raven haired beauty said as her bald husband started to kiss her. The couple made love, then went to sleep. Alissa was about to be in for the shock of her life when she woke up the next day. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Alissa woke up at her usual time, but this time she had a very bad feeling about the day. Her smartphone started to ding, the Italian beauty reached over and picked up her phone. She had a text message on her phone from Maria De Andrade, mother of Laura Stromboli's husband. Alissa read the text Alissa my son and his wife have been killed please message me later to talk i need to hear you Alissa stood in SHOCK, two people close to her were gone in a heart beat. She got up and went on abot her day, like nothing happened. Rob was still asleep, after his gorgeous wife left to drop off her son to school. He heard his smartphone ring, so naturally he rolled over and answered it. He squinted his eyes to see who it was, Alissa 914 403 7081 So he answered, "Hey, baby what's going on ?" "Hey, honey just checking in on you, ya know, with a killer being on the loose and all" Alissa said. Rob knew something was wrong, but he could not place his hand on it. His wife's voice was different. "Baby, what's up with your voice, you getting sick ?" Rob asked "Yeah, a little... hehehe" she started to giggle. "Honey, are you sure ?" the bald man asked getting more suspicious by the minute. "Baby, what's going on ?" Rob asked, suddenly her voice changed into a voice from the Scream movies, "I'll tell you what's going on... Robert, your wife is going to be gutted like a fish, and I'm going to kill your son as you watch" Rob jumped up out of bed, now in full rage mode. "Stay away from my family, you piece of shit or i'll hunt you down like a dog and crucify you. Then, I'm going to cut your balls off you motherfu- " "Na - ah, Rob, watch your tone with me, because i know something about you, hehehe" the voice said, like it was singing a song. "Oh, yeah what's that, pussy" Rob said, amped up and ready to fight. "Your mother still lives on 132 First Street in Yonkers, right" the voice said, with glee. Rob now started to get scared but angry. "I'm not sure your mom or your little sister would want to get acquianted with ol' Ghostface, now would they..." "Your wife is a very sexy chick, Rob. Her tits, those nipples of hers, damn that woman has me hard. After I kill her, I'm going to paint her tits and her nips with my semen" the voice said, laughing. *click* call ended. The rest of the day went on with no incidents. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Alissa had gotten up, she looked at her phone 6:13 a.m. the smartphone read. She was to start work at a new job, but that occasion was going to be ruined... Alissa drops off her child to school, then her husband to his job. The sexy trophy wife walked into her new bartending job at Skinny Vinnie's in Buchanan on King Street. The others did not take an immediate liking to her, but eventually they started to respect her. The time had flown by really fast, it was now 9:53 p.m. and no one was in the restaurant with her as she was asked to close the dining establishment since it was her first day. As Alissa finshed mopping, she put everything back in immaculate order, she heard someone come in. "Sorry, we're closed" *no answer* the woman arched her eyebrow, and went into the dining area, no one was there. "Hello ?" she called out and again no answer. The Italian beauty walked to the bar, and realized something... The front door was not locked! She walked over to the door and noticed that the door was locked. She now had a bad, bad feeling to the point where she was getting a knot in her stomach. Her smartphone started to ring... 'Oh, no' she thought, 'not now' she said to no one. The raven haired woman picked up the phone, she opened it... A text message I locked the door... Alissa looked around, scared and in panic. Suddenly her phone dinged *New message* I'm rite behind you Alissa turned to see the killer in the doorway of the kitchen, the maniac was dressed in black from head to toe. The killer had on a black hoodie, black jeans, and black combat boots, with the signature white Ghostface mask. The woman ran for the door, as the killer lunged at her, she reached the door to try an open it, only to realize it was locked. The rotten killer, took a stab at Alissa as she ducked, the hunting knife sticking in the door. The raven haired beauty, ran for the back door, but was tripped from behind as she stuck her arms out to keep her body from hitting the floor, her thin but toned arms catching the full brunt of the fall. The killer raised his knife to stab the young mother, but she beat him to the punch, by punching the killer in the face as his arm was coming down to strike. The killer fell back into a table with a grunt, the sexy Italian chick ran for the door, but the maniacal killer was back on his feet fully recovered. He grabbed for Alissa, he only got her shirt as the bastard was reaching for her hair. The killer pulled her shirt completely off, ripping it. Alissa was braless and now her bare breasts were showing, she made it to the back, opening the door and slamming it in the killer's face, as the tall but chubby killer flew back into the big serving table.

[An hour later]

Alissa had on a police jacket, her husband now in fear for his wife and child. "Look, where the fuck are those officers ?", the chief of police in Buchanan, Rick Friendly, assured them "They'll be here soon" Officer Friendly had an APB out on the killer, the man was in between 5"10' and 6"5' and weighed about 220 to 250 pounds. Across the street in the parking lot a shadowy figure looked at the scene. The entity picked up the phone it was holding, an address was on the screen. 214 Sender Drive, Montrose... 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Alissa was now on edge. She was starting to become depressed, bewildered and kind of angry.

The trophy wife was now having bursts of rage, it was starting to effect her physically and mentally.

Her and Rob were having an argument, Nico was not in the house.

"HONEY, I don't give a fuck, Marcus is the fucking killer, and i'm going to fuck him up when I see him !"

"Rob, he is not the motherfucking killer, how many god damned times have i told you this shit !"

Back in 2013, Marcus had a disagreement with Alissa, leading to the falling out of the group of friends.

Rob and Alissa continued to argue, but soon the arguing stopped and Rob and her husband were making out.

It was getting hot and heavy, when Rob took his wife's bra off her nipples were rock hard. The thickly muscled man

started to suck the almost inch long nubs, making his wife emulate a throaty, shuddered breath of pleasure.

He started to flick them with his thumbs and roll them between his fingers, as he suckled her pulse point.

"Mmm... Baby" she softly moaned. Rob slid into his sexy wife. Sliding into her was like sliding into some very

exquisite oil. Both of them had their orgasms at the same time.

Alissa and Rob were laying in bed, naked and sweaty. They realized they were late picking up their child. The pair

got up, got dressed and went on with the rest of the evening, with no incidents.

[...]

Alissa's cousin, DeeDee Gregory - Angelono was home alone. She was barefoot, sitting in her living room in shorts and a

t shirt on, her hair still damp from her shower. The blonde heard a small thump come from one of the rooms in her house.

She thought nothing of it. Then a much louder BANG, rang out.

"Hello ?" DeeDee called out. "Helllooo ?" The sexy middle aged mother called out again. She got up and went to the source of

the sound, she looked in her bedroom, nothing. She looked in her children's room. Nothing.

As the blonde milf went into the living room and turned on the t.v.

DeeDee did not see the shadow duck into the dining room. She looked around, now a little apprahensive.

Her smartphone starting to ring. The blonde answered.

"Hello ?"

"Hello, DeeDee..." the familiar and ghastly voice said.

DeeDee made a face, "Marcus, are you kidding me right now, Scream..."

"Do I sound like a 'Marcus' to you ?" the voice mocked.

DeeDee then made a face of bemused terror. "Who the fuck is this ?"

"The man who is going to suck your tits when he kills you hehehe" the dastardly voice said giggling.

"Let's play a game, DeeDee ... Where am I in your house right now ?"

The blonde looked around, her eyes bugging out of her head.

Her breathing intensifed, she was now in a cold sweat. DeeDee got up and looked for something to defend herself with.

The killer lurched out of the kitchen, now him and DeeDee were face to face. The killer unzipped his hoodie, pulling the large

hunting knife out of his jacket.

DeeDee ran for the front door, the killer following suit. The killer grabbed her by her light golden hair, yoking her toward him, but

the blonde punched the killer in the face as hard as she could, sending the homicidal maniac flying into the couch.

DeeDee ran very fast, unlocking the door and running out, but as she did the killer grabbed her by her t shirt and stabbed her in her lower back.

She fell groaning in pain, as she hit her head on the door frame, knocking herself out cold.

Sirens were heard in the distance, as the maniacal person raised his knife to strike the blonde woman again. The killer ran as DeeDee lay on her back, unconscious her large breasts rising and falling very slowly and heavily. Blood leaking out of her open wound.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Marcus Ross was walking to his home on Amy Avenue, it was a late afternoon in September, but he felt someone was watching him as he walked to his mother's house.

Marcus did not see across the street, but a 2009 late model Toyota Camry with tinted windows was parked in the the Baptist church parking lot across the street from his house.

Marcus looked over at the car, and thought 'I've seen that car somewhere before'.

Suddenly, the car backs up and drives away.

The tall, chubby man with mental issues goes into his mother's house and goes upstairs to his room. He logs onto SocialBook.

He sees he has a message, so he opens it.

 _Unknown User_

hey Marcus you don't know who this is

but i almost killed DeeDee's sexy milf ass

I wanted 2 stay to suck her milfy tits

but the police came

oh 1 more thing

i'm setting u up

i'm practically getting away

with murder

lol

kisses

Ghostface

Marcus got a look of bemused anger on his face. 'I'll find this fuck and kill him myself' Marcus said to himself.

The light skinned man heard someone in his backyard, he looked out his bedroom window and saw a shadowy figure look in his direction and walk into his neighbors backyard.

The apparition appeared to be wearing a white Ghostface mask.

Marcus goes downstairs and picks up a knife from the kitchen, he opens his backdoor and sees a small box.

He picks it up and opens it. In it is a threatening note,

 _I got you by the balls, boy._

 _Don't go snooping around,_

 _you might suffer the same fate_

 _as your former friends._

 _~ Kisses,_

 _Ghostface_

[...]

Alissa was talking to a former co - worker in the Northern Westchester Diner in Peekskill, when another co - worker walks in.

"Marcus talked to me the other day, he is being set up" Alissa told Laurie Traviss and John Fitzpatrick.

"How?" Laurie asked

Alissa showed her phone to the pair.

"Why doesn't he go to the police?" John asked.

"They don't believe him... he is in a real tough spot, too" Alissa said

"The police think he tried to kill DeeDee, but he did not.

Him and his mom were at Washington Valley Mall trying to get his laptop fixed, when the shit took place" the trophy wife explained.

The raven haired Italian beauty sat and talked with both John and Laurie for two hours, John left first then Laurie.

Alissa was on her way home, when she got a text from her husband

 _Baby_

 _got the message_

 _who the fuck is trying to set Marcus up_

 _message me_

Alissa got home and Rob was already there. The couple started talking about potential suspects...

"Rich Anthony, it's him I just know it" Rob said "No baby, it can't be him, it's got to be Casey Wilbur and her husband" Alissa said.

The two talked for hours then made love then went to sleep with no incidents.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Alissa was waiting for her child to get off the bus in her Honda CRV when she got a text on her phone.

Alissa

coming over at 6

see you then

Marcus

The trophy wife picked up her son then took him to her brother in law's house.

She went back and waited for the 6 footer but fell asleep in her clothes.

Alissa woke up in a daze, she went to reach for her phone when it rang

Unknown caller

She answered

"Hello?"

"Hey Alissa" the familiar voice sang

She was now fully awake

"Let's play a game shall we?" the evil voice chimed

Alissa picked up something to defend herself with, a pair of scissors.

"Where are you motherfucker, i'm ready for you!" she said angrily.

"Hehehe… i was there earlier, you know you have a great ass, I loved the way your cheeks hang out of your daisy dukes and your pussy, god you have a great snatch…"

"COME ON FUCKER, WHERE ARE YOU" Alissa roared.

"You'll find out soon enough…"

Call ended

Suddenly, a knock at the door…

"Alissa... " it was Marcus at her door.

Alissa answered the door pulling the thick man inside her house.

Marcus's phone rang.

Unknown caller

Marcus answered

"Where you at Ghostie?"

"Hmm, big bad Marcus… The fake tough guy, -"

"Hey, Ghostbitch, after i whip your ass, imma rip off your mask and expose you for the coward you are yo-"

"Temper, Marcus you don't want me to gut you like a fish and send you back to your mom now do you, hehehehe"

"Lets see what you got Ghostpussy"

Marcus hung up

Suddenly the lights went out…

Marcus and Alissa felt their way to the kitchen.

Lights came back on. There stood the rotten murderer in a black medical gown, black leather gloves, a hood and the white Ghostface mask. The killer pulled the knife from the back of the black jeans he wore.

The killer lunged at Alissa, his hand cocked back, Marcus punched the man in the face, the evil man went flying into the table. Alissa was going toward the killer to stab him with the scissors she held when she was grabbed from behind by Marcus and lead downstairs.

Marcus pulled out his phone and called 911

By the time the police got there the killer was gone.

Alissa was now questioning herself

"Why did he stop me from killing him?"

Rob and Alissa slept in a hotel that night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Alissa was a little relieved that nothing happened for a couple of months.

Everything seemed quiet, the killer called a few times but Alissa and Rob did not answer.

It was almost December the 2nd, the raven haired woman was visiting the cousin Dee Dee in the hospital.

Dee Dee was undergoing physical therapy for her injury.

The killer made Dee Dee partially paralyzed in her left side,

"Why did Marcus pull you off of the killer ?" The attractive middle aged blonde asked

"I don't know ?" Alissa said

"I think he was trying to protect you from that bastard" Dee said

"Maybe…" the busty Italian woman said matter of factly.

Alissa's phone rang, _Marcus_

"Speak of the devil" the raven haired woman said.

"Hello ?"

"Hey, Alissa" Marcus said out of breath

"Yeah, what ?"

"I got a picture I have to show you" Marcus said panting

"Are you alone ?" Marcus asked, which was strange.

"No I'm here with Dee, why ?"

"Get to a room, what I'm about to send you is terrifying"

Alissa stepped out of the room

"Okay, hang up I'm about to shoot a text to you"

"Marcus what is going on ?"

 _Call ended_

A text message alert dinged

Alissa opened it

 _Alissa GET OUT OF THERE NOW_

Her hand was cupped over her mouth in horror

It was a photo of her walking into the front door of the hospital.

A text message alert ding

Unknown caller

 _Hey Alissa_

 _I know where you are right now_

 _Hope Dee is gonna be OK by herself_

 _See you in hell slut_

 _Kisses,_

 _Ghost Face_

Alissa ran in the room, and told Dee everything.

Dee Dee started to ring the bell, as the cousins were getting prepared to leave when suddenly the door opened…

Ghostface stood there in all black, knife in hand ready to kill.

The killer lunged at Dee Dee first, Alissa picked up a chair smashing the killer in the head and neck.

Dee Dee rolled her wheelchair out of the room, as the sexy Italian girl ran behind her.

Alissa was grabbed from behind buy her long hair, she turned around and coldcocked the bastard, the killer falling back into the hospital bed.

Alissa ran fast, the killer right on her trail.

She ran for the stairs, and was pushed from behind as she entered the stairwell hitting her head on the ground.

The killer turned the surgically enhanced woman around, she was out cold, her breasts were rising and falling slowly.

The killer bent down and groped her breasts as Alissa was coming to, the killer raised his knife to finish her…

Alissa was now conscious she swiftly kicked him in the face, the killer flying back into the door and hitting the floor hard.

The killer was rattled, Alissa ran down the stairs into the lobby where the police were waiting.

 _News 12 Westchester_

 _In breaking news, the Buchanan serial killer has struck again this time in Westchester Medical Hospital in Valhalla,_

 _The victim Alissa Prestina was visiting her cousin, Dee Dee Angelono when the killer burst in and attacked them._

 _Alissa fought off the serial killer but the police were not able to capture the suspect._

 _Stay tuned for details in the 9 o'clock hour._


End file.
